


Self preservation

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discipline, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You may be the Commander now, but this ass is mine.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self preservation

Erwin emerges from the bathroom in a plume of steam billowing into the cool air of his bedroom. The blonde wears only a pair of thin cotton sleep pants and a towel draped over his head, doing little to soak up the water still clinging to his messy hair. The Survey Corps just returned from yet another hard expedition and Erwin wanted nothing more than to savor a bit of quiet alone time to unwind from the nightmares he faces on a daily basis. But a few steps into the room and Erwin realizes he is not by himself. Pulling the towel a bit from his face, Erwin sees Mike sitting at the foot of his bed and freezes. He knows why Mike is there, he knows what this means and the pit of his stomach free falls to the floor as the half naked man tries to maintain his calm facade. 

“Mike.”

The man looks up at Erwin, passive yet eyes slanted just so in a rare sign of anger. The tall man on the bed leisurely draws his eyes across the blonde’s frame, taking in the new bruising forged into his pale skin and a few surface wounds that thankfully require little more than a bandage. Erwin tries not to fidget under his friends scrutiny as Mike takes his time accessing the damage done to his body. It has certainly been worse and Mike has been angrier.

“You were reckless today.”

Erwin manages to look sheepish as he tugs the towel over his head and drops it to the floor. Droplets of water still glide down the wet locks and drip silently to the wood beneath his feet, but neither man cares for this. Mike leans back some and opens his legs wider where he sits and stares with growing frustration as he thinks on their expedition.

“I did what had to be done, Mike.”

“Do you know what would happen if you are killed?”

“Mike…”

“We are nothing without you.”

“That’s - “

“I am nothing without you.”

Guilt and dread war within Erwin, but he keeps his walls up - for now. A puddle has gathered at his bare feet, but all Erwin notices are the hard lines marring the usually peaceful face of his longest friend. Erwin knows exactly what’s coming and he knows he deserves it.

“For such a smart man you can be a real idiot sometimes.”

Erwin looks away, but Mike is having none of his coy bullshit. Not after the stunt he pulled outside the walls and the absolute panic he put Mike through when he went m.i.a. for three hours.

“Look at me and come come here, Erwin.”

The blonde readily obeys, knowing he is already in deep trouble with Mike and complacence would only help to hopefully soften the blows some. Erwin steps right up in front of his bed and Mike, looking down into his narrowed, light blue eyes and stopping just outside the spread of the tall man’s knees. But that’s not good enough for Mike who pulls him in closer so that their thighs brush against each other and Erwin is bracketed by Mike’s long legs, trapped and close enough to feel Mike’s warmth. Mike’s hands move from Erwin’s hips to dip around his back and those large hands grab a firm hold of Erwin’s ass, squeezing and kneading into the sweet flesh barely hidden under the soft fabric, pushing hard enough for to Erwin rock up on his toes some. A sharp slap sounds in the quiet room and Erwin gasps as the sting blossoms on his left ass cheek.

“You may be the Commander now, but this ass is mine.”

Another slap that forces Erwin into Mike’s chest before regaining his balance and Mike goes back to too rough of groping. His long fingers dip low down his thigh and pinch and prod his flesh making a pitiful little groan escape Erwin’s lips. 

“And I will do whatever it takes to keep this pretty ass from doing stupid shit like getting yourself killed.”

A powerful spank has Erwin’s ass bounce up and down before Mike’s strong grip cups onto the supple flesh again and digs blunt nails into the meat he finds there. Erwin curses and falls forward until he catches himself on Mike’s shoulders with his nose in Mike’s hair and the man’s overwhelming presence surrounds him. Erwin can feel his lust beginning, unavoidable when Mike gets possessive like this, needing to look after and correct him. No one else dares such things except Mike. Always Mike.

“I’m sorry.”

Mike just grunts a response to that and buries his face into Erwin’s naked chest and breathes deeply into his skin. Erwin shivers when the warm tongue comes out to play with his freshly cleaned body and teeth nick and nibble into the thick muscles of his core. Mike’s beard and shaggy hair tickle the sensitive flesh, but it last for only a moment before the man pulls away and looks up hard at his Commander again. Erwin knows he is in for it tonight. Mike pushes him away some so that Erwin stands to his right side before pulling the man unceremoniously across his lap. It is awkward at first, but Mike is big enough that he can easily situate Erwin snugly against his thighs with his ass hoisted up in the air. Erwin wraps his left arm around Mike’s waist from behind, needing something more tangible to hold onto as he is draped half across his bed and Mike like a naughty child. It is humiliating and degrading and Erwin hates that he equally loves and loathes every second of such treatment. 

“You scared the shit out of me today, Erwin.”

As he talks, Mike smooths his big hands across the thinly veiled backside so lovingly presented for the taking. It is obvious Erwin wears no underwear beneath the flimsy pants and the warm tint of his scrubbed skin is just tantalizingly visible through the cotton. Mike’s fingers trail down the powerful thighs and up between the crease of his cheeks before latching onto the waistband of Erwin’s pants and tugging up so the material wedges into the crack of the blonde’s ass. Erwin moans as little now is left to the imagination when Mike yanks harder until it becomes painful before Mike delivers a hard spank with the other hand and Erwin can’t suppress the yelp it garners.

“I am going to teach you some self preservation if it’s the last thing I do.”

Mike’s hand still pulls up on Erwin’s pants as he rains down a volley of quick swats to the seat of the blonde’s backside. Erwin gasps and latches on tight to Mike’s shirt while the other are wraps around the man’s leg, trying to find purchase on his boot as Mike holds nothing back. Blow after punishing blow lands on Erwin’s thinly protected backside and the pain mounts with every passing second. It is an embarrassingly short time before Erwin feels the need to wiggle and pull and groan, anything to try and block out the fire Mike is already lighting on his ass.

“You better calm down because we are going to be here awhile, _Commander_.”

Erwin groans at that, but doesn’t fight it and instead tries to keep himself from flailing around under the continuous onslaught. The reminder that he is a Commander, the highest ranking officer of the most dangerous branch of the military only deepens his humiliation and further shames him as his cock slowly starts to harden with every new stinging spank. It is like Mike is trying to beat an erection out of him and at this rate he will succeed rather quickly. But Erwin knows better than to hope for any purposeful stimulation from the man above him, or any relief tonight. This is a punishment after all.

The hand on Erwin’s pants releases it grip and instead Mike lays it at the small of the blonde’s back and pushes down to jut out Erwin’s ass higher in the air before taking aim at the under curve now on full display. Erwin digs his face into his blankets as Mike lays heavy swats to his thighs and low on his ass. It hurts much more in these sensitive areas and Mike makes sure Erwin is panting and bucking before moving back up to the cheeks for a quicker rhythm.

“You think you are just some pawn in your own game, Erwin. But too many people depend on your leadership for you to continue to be so careless with your life.”

The hard swats never cease and Erwin is starting to get a little desperate now. Mike is relentless however in his delivery.

“Where would we be without our leader?”

“There are othe - ah!”

Mike grabs a hold of Erwin’s hair and yanks his head back at a painful angle so they can see each others face. The blonde is wide eyed at how furious Mike is and a twinge of fear settles in the pit of his stomach right along with his lust.

“Other what? Hmm? There is no other Erwin Edward Smith.”

The flat and detached way Mike speaks only accents his furry. Mike stares down at him as he continues to pull on his hair until unavoidable tears prick the corners of Erwin’s eyes. He pulls Erwin back further and guides him off his lap still by the hair.

“Up and stand in front of me again.”

Erwin fumbles with his footing, but complies and finds himself standing between Mike’s knees again, looking down on the man he seems determined to keep angry at him today. But Mike doesn’t look up at him, his face is flat with determination as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Erwin’s pants and pulls them down his narrow hips and strong thighs until they fall to the floor at his feet. Mike takes in the expected sight of Erwin’s almost full erection which seems to only grow harder under his stare. The man would love nothing more than to wrap his lips around the beautifully curved length of his superior officer and taste and claim his very existence. But not now, not tonight.

“I hope you don’t think you will be cumming anytime this evening.”

Erwin’s cheeks heat up. It is an obvious command not to get off while he is over Mike’s knee, something he has a tendency to do even during punishment. For once Erwin doesn’t trust his voice and just shakes his head no in understanding. Mike doesn’t push for more and instead grabs Erwin’s wrist and yanks him down again over his thighs. He situates Erwin so he is jackknifed this time over one leg with his arms and face practically on the floor. It gives Erwin nothing to hold on to and his ass is even more vulnerable as the apex of his body now. Mike forces Erwin’s legs out wide, spreading him open so his cock and balls are visible where the press up against the inseam of Mike’s thigh and his reddened cheeks open just enough to get a peek at his tiny little hole hidden between the more than supple mounds. Erwin’s perfect bubble butt never looked sweeter. 

“If I didn’t love the feel of your skin against my hand so much I would be using a belt on you right now. That’s how pissed I am.”

Erwin groans something just short or a whimper at the mere mention of the dreaded belt. He’d take the longest hand spanking over the belt any day.

“But don’t worry I am still going to make you cry.”

And Mike sets out to prove this straight away as he lays into the tops of the mostly still white thighs first. With the size of Mike’s hand and the spread of Erwin’s legs, Mike is able to wrap his fingers in the inside of Erwin’s thighs with every swat, upping the pain tenfold. Erwin starts to react more vocally now as hit after heavy hit rains down pure agony on his skin, painting the inner legs now with a constant sting to match his aching cheeks. 

“P-please, I’m sorry Mike…”

“Begging already?”

Erwin hides his face in shame at that, his control is lacking tonight and he is afraid of what ridiculous things will come out his mouth as the pain takes over. Mike thankfully moves his palm back up to Erwin’s ass and starts a blistering pace that wars with the onslaught of his legs, but at least his thighs get a respite. After a few more minutes that seems like hours to Erwin, the spanking stops and Mike just smooths his hot hand over the burning skin of Erwin’s backside. The blonde moans and arches up into the soothing caress, taking any bit of comfort he can get at the moment. 

“Let’s see those tears now, Commander.”

And that is all the warning Erwin gets before Mike’s hand goes back to punishing his ass. His aim is low and right down the middle so each swat lands right over his asshole and jars him forward over Mike’s knee. This new spot gets to Erwin fast, especially when Mike’s palm grazes the delicate skin on the top of his sack or his taint. After three spanks Erwin kicks a foot out, five and he smacks his fist on the ground, after the twelfth he groans loud and hoarse into the floorboards and at fifteen he feels the tears falling from his eyes. Mike doesn’t stop though, he keeps a brutal and heavy pace, his hand never straying far from its mark and the monotony of it all pushes Erwin past his breaking point.

“Ah fuck...p-please Mike...no more...ah please, no more...”

But Mike isn’t done and when the first smack lands back on his thigh, reigniting the flames that had slowly been overwhelmed, Erwin loses it and cries out in unconstrained agony and pleads in desperation for it to be over. Erwin snaps up at the next strike and his hands automatically reach back to protect his poor backside, but Mike easily wraps his wrists up in one hand and pins them to the small of his back effectively trapping the blonde with no way to interfere with his punishment again. This is the final barrier for Erwin who gives up for good on the following cruel blow. The next spanks are quick and dirty, Mike knowing Erwin has finally surrendered fully when he deflates over his thigh and just hangs in Mike’s unrelenting grip, sobbing real, unabashed tears onto the hardwood floor. 

“Shhh, it’s alright Erwin, it’s all over now…”

Mike coos and it take a few moments for Erwin to believe it really did stop as his ass and legs just throb and ache despite Mike’s hand now soothing circles into the surely purpling skin. Tears still pour from Erwin’s eyes, though it isn’t as violent anymore now that the spanking as stopped and Mike consoles the damage he inflicted. It hurts so bad and Erwin is drained physically and mentally and yet to his utter shock a half hard erection still nestles needily against Mike’s thigh. He can feel Mike’s own length jutting up into the side of his hip, but that is expected. The blonde tries to rub himself against Mike now that his senses are slowly returning and the maddening heat warms over to a more tolerable pain that helps fire up his loins. Mike’s hands are soft as they continue to massage the pain away and he allows Erwin to rub up against him for a little bit, loving to see the straitlaced Commander debase himself. But as soon as Erwin starts to moan and really get into it Mike slaps his punished ass playfully, making the man yelp before nudging him from his lap. Erwin manages to not just slide to the floor and stands on wobbly legs as Mike follows him up, helping to keep him steady as they stand facing one another. Mike runs both his large hands down Erwin’s sides, groping all the naked skin and curves so freely accessible to his greedy fingers before reaching down to cup his tenderized ass and in a possessive hold. Erwin makes a pathetic sound and bucks up into Mike’s solid frame, marveling at the size of the bulge that presses insistently into his belly beneath Mike’s pants. But all too soon the hands leave Erwin and he feels even more naked as Mike pulls away still fully dressed in his uniform sans the gear. 

“Over the bed, you don’t get to watch.”

Erwin obeys and bends at the foot of the bed so his face is nestled in the crook of his arms and his knees brush the floor. Once again Erwin finds himself naked and on display, his red ass must be brighter than a beacon as it tilts up to the ceiling. He tries to be good but when he hears the jingle of belts and zippers and buttons opening followed by the sound of Mike’s hand jerking himself off, the same hand that is still hot from the thorough punishment he just dished out, Erwin can only hold back so much. With a whimper he discreetly tucks his head over his shoulder to steal a glance back at the man pleasuring himself to the sight of his wrecked Commander. Their eyes meet almost instantly and instead of the berating and possibly a round with the threatened belt like he expects, Mike only speeds up his hand and stares at Erwin. The prick in Mike’s palm is red and swollen and so thick Erwin wonders how the man even lasted this long. The blonde decides to push his luck, far too turned on to think clearly and he reaches back to grab a hold of his crimson ass, squeezing hard enough to make white curl around the impression of his fingers and he wrenches his cheeks apart to give Mike one hell of a view. Mike curses and his hand moves impossibly faster as his breathing gets heavier. Erwin moans at the obscene sound of Mike’s hand slick from his own precum getting him off and he pushes his ass out in the tall man’s direction. That’s the last straw for Mike and with a long, deep grunt he finds his release, cumming all over Erwin’s abused ass, covering his hands and aiming for the tender valley of his cheeks and marking the little hole there as his own. 

“Fuck...”

Mike sounds blissed out and before Erwin has time to pull his hands away, the tall man is against his hips, fingers playing in the gooey mess he made and gathering all the cum he left around his asshole. Two fingers slip in, rough and not with nearly enough makeshift lube from the spunk decorating Erwin’s skin. Erwin cries out, but welcomes the intrusion and pushes back into the fingers. It is unfair of Mike to think Erwin could possibly not cum after such a spanking and all of this teasing. 

“Please...Mike, please…”

Mike bends over him, mimicking Erwin’s own position and gets his lips right on the blonde’s ear. Erwin shivers at how Mike’s larger body fully encompasses his own impressive frame and the way the rough material of his uniform rubs at the raw skin of his backside and thighs. It’s too much. But Mike sniffs just behind his ear before tasting the skin there with a smirk on his lips.

“Cum for me, Erwin.”

And as he whispers, Mike also hooks his two fingers already deep inside Erwin up and easily finds the man’s prostate and barely brushes it before Erwin is cumming hard. Every muscle in the blonde’s body seizes up and he cries out with such pleasure as his orgasm takes him far enough that he almost blacks out. When Erwin starts to find the earth again he realizes Mike is kneeling behind him on the floor, his mouth worshiping every inch of bruised and marked skin from the spanking. Mike tongues at the particularly painful looking patches and laps up any remainder of his cum in the process. Erwin whines into the bed, so fogged and fucked out he can hardly register the wondrous skill of Mike’s mouth. When the man dips his tongue into the crack of his ass and tastes the seed still framing his puckered hole, Erwin jolts up the bed and curses.

“Shit - shit...Mike, ah Mike no, no please...it’s too much...too sensitive...”

With a chuckle Mike backs away but not without one last lick to the quivering little asshole. Erwin won’t be sitting easy for days and the thought brightens Mike’s mood over his frustrating Commander tremendously. Mike climbs up onto the bed over top of Erwin before pulling the man along with him, keeping him on his stomach while his ass tries to recover. Once in reach Mike claims Erwin’s lips in a searing kiss that is full of nothing but gratitude and happiness to have the man safe in his arms again after the real possibility losing him today. Erwin returns the kiss with as much fervor as his exhausted body can manage, loving the taste of the man in his own mouth. Despite the sore ass, Erwin is serene and content and he is just about asleep on Mike’s chest when he feels the rumble of his voice vibrate beneath his ear.

“Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for spanked, bottom, Erwin and pissed, protective Mike.
> 
> Almost went super angst at the end but I cut it all out. Phew.


End file.
